More Fish
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: Challenge #9 Isabella makes a New Years Resolution. Read and find out what it is. Cover Base by akujin-joutei on Deviantart.


**Another week another challenge! This week's challenge: New Year's Resolutions! On the night of New Year's Eve, a character makes a New Year's Resolution and acts out on it on New Year's Day. The writer may decide who their character is and what resolution they make! For the character I chose Isabella. As for her resolution you'll just have to read and see.**

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning on New Year's Eve and all of Fireside Girls Troop 46231 was over at the Lodge. The day had finally come upon them... they were all sixteen now… the maximum age to be a Fireside Girl is fifteen. It was time for them to graduate. All of the teens were sitting there listening to there Mrs. Fyerside give her speech… all except one that is.<p>

That one odd ball was non-other than Gretchen Hingeldawf. She was still there but she was far from paying attention. She was too busy texting her boyfriend. No one ever thought Gretchen, of all people, would cross the line into forbidden territory, but Gretchen didn't care that what she was doing was considered wrong and unforgivable in this troop. She just sat there and happily texted the triangle-headed inventor as if she was Isabella herself.

Mrs. Fyerside announced that it was time to give speeches. Traditionally they went in order by position starting with the chief.

The whole troop minus Gretchen clapped as their leader walked up to the podium, her high heels clicking against the wooden floor with every step. Like the rest of the girls, she was wearing her Fireside Girl Uniform for the very last time. Her hair was curled with her beret on top of it and she had a fair amount of make up on. "Thank you Mrs. Fyerside," she acknowledged the second she got up to the podium. She turned to face her troop. Even though almost all of the girls were paying attention she couldn't help but notice Gretchen. Sure, it hurt her that she wasn't paying attention, especially since she knew who was on the other side of that conversation, but she didn't let the girls see it. None of them had ever seen her cry, not even when Gretchen and Phineas started dating, and it was certainly not the day to start. These girls looked up to her and she had to be a good role model.

"I can't believe it's been eleven years already," Isabella began. "It seems like only yesterday we were all Lil' Sparks looking up at our Fireside Girl mentors thinking 'I'm gonna be that one day'. From the first day we've been more than a troop... we've been a family. Sometimes whether they know it or not someone may do something that hurts another member's feelings." Even though she didn't mean to she momentarily glanced over at Gretchen. "But we never hold that against them. I guess that's why a lot of people consider us one of the best troops there is. Because we're always," her voice threatened to crack but she tried her best to keep it normal, "compassionate and forgiving though thick and thin. I couldn't imagine having a better troop than you guys. You have made me who I am today just as I'm sure has happened with all of you guys."

Without another words she simply walked back and took her seat next to her second in command. "That was great, Isabella," the second in command complimented.

Once again all the girls excluding Gretchen clapped as Adyson walked up to the podium. Unlike Isabella she simply looked like she did at any other meeting. "I must say that's a really hard act to follow," she commented once she got to the podium and turned to her troop. She was always the one to bring humor to the meetings, still keeping it professional to work under. "But that's what Isabella does. She sets the bar high for us because she knows we can reach it. When I was first chosen as second in command I wasn't sure I could do it, but Isabella and all of you guys helped me through it and showed me that I can do anything I set my mind to. After all, when Phineas and Ferb can build a roller coaster at only ten years old then there is no excuse for what you can't do. Because they have proved that anything can be accomplished if you really want it." She let off a small smile. "Thank you." Abruptly, Gretchen jumped out of her seat, tears visible on her cheeks, and bolted from the room.

* * *

><p>After the ceremony, Isabella and Adyson went over to Isabella's house. Adyson and her parents had to stay there while her house was being fumigated. The girls had no complaints and thought it was like a really long sleepover.<p>

They had changed out of their uniforms. Adyson had on plain jeans, a dark blue low cut shirt, and black cami. Isabella had updated her look over the years. She sported black leggings, jean skirt, and a white shirt with a pink diagonal strips. They were both bare foot because they were inside.

Phineas and Ferb were away with their family so the girls had no idea what to do and were frankly very bored. Isabella had reduced to drawing random shapes in her notebook. "You know what's weird?" Adyson asked if only to focus her something other then how bored she was. "Neither of us have ever had boyfriends. I mean we're sixteen now, you think it would be a good idea to at least make an effort. We can make it our New Year's Resolution."

Isabella sighed while continuing to mindlessly doodle. "I don't know if I could handle another heartbreak since…"

"Um... Isabella…" Adyson drifted staring at Isabella's pad.

"What?" Isabella asked confused then glanced down at her notebook to see what happened to her triangle. "Yes, him."

"Come on Isabella. He's been dating Gretchen for two years now. Don't you think it's time to let go?"

Isabella let out a very heavy sigh knowing that she was right. "I guess you're right, but I don't even know where to start."

"Well…" Adyson thought out loud. "There is the ex-scout member compatibility questionnaire which you are now eligible to enter. That way you'll get paired with someone you're perfect with."

With a small shrug Isabella simply said. "I guess it can't hurt. How do you sign up?"

"Here." Adyson pulled out her laptop and pulled up the website. "What luck! The next gathering is tomorrow right here in Danville! We just have to fill out this questionnaire and we're good to go. Now first question: what's your favorite season?"

"That's easy," Isabella commented. "Summer. Next question."

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day<span>

"You ready Isabella?" Adyson asked her as she struggled to pin the printed number to Isabella's shirt for her.

"Yep, as soon as we get this… got it!" she exclaimed, having finally gotten it pinned on her shirt. "Let's go!" Saying goodbye to their mothers, the girls were off. Luckily it was within walking distance. The room was unimaginably packed with single ex-scouts.

"K, so. We're looking for someone with a number twelve," Adyson reminded her.

The two girls looked all around to find the other twelve. They weren't looking at their faces just the numbers. Finally they found it. _Please be cute! Please be cute!_ Isabella mentally begged. _Please be… _The girls' eyes found their way to the face at the same time and they both exclaimed. "PHINEAS?"

* * *

><p><strong>There's my entry! Not at all like its was going to go but… apparently Phineas is a scout. I guess it works. Also my friend challenged me to to write a story with only two speaking parts so I just added it to this challange. See ya next week! Review! <strong>


End file.
